Hana Tegami
by xoBitterSweetox
Summary: Nagihiko has to go away to Europe, but Rima doesn't want that. She begs for him to stay or at least leave a memento behind for her. That was when Nagihiko wrote a promise to Rima he would return. But it was different than a normal promise.


**A/N: Here is a Rimahiko oneshot. This is a songfic based on Rima and Nagihiko's relationship. Yes I do know the meaning of the lyrics due to a translation found on YouTube. If you read the text after each part of the song, you will technically get what the song is about. Originally, this song was about Nagihiko leaving Amu. So Nagihiko was singing about Amu. But hey, it was a friendship-like song! Alright, this story kind of sucks in my opinion due to confusion, but I wanted it to fit with the song! Don't blame me! xD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yo, Peach-Pit owns this shizz; If I owned it, it would be better! I think...  
**

**-Hana Tegami-**

_Utsuri yuku kisestsu wa itsumo_

_isogi ashi de doko e yuku no_

_Kaze ga sotto mado wo tataki_

_Tooi kuni no tabi e izanau_

Nagihiko stared out his window. The seasons had changed again. It was spring and school was ending. It was time to move onto ninth grade. Sadly, Nagihiko could not come. He had to leave for Europe to broaden his dancing.

He walked to the Royal Garden the next day, all depressed. How was he supposed to tell his friends? Most importantly: Rima. The blonde was his closest friend ever. Yet he had to depart and say goodbye. He loved her so much. It would pain him to see such a beautiful face end up crying.

During the meeting, Rima noticed the sadness in Nagihiko's eyes. She had to talk to him and see what was wrong. When the meeting was over, Rima walked up to Nagihiko.

"Nagi, I need to talk to you," Rima said.

Nagihiko looked surprised at Rima's invitation. "I have to tell you something too."

The two walked up to the roof of the school. The wind brushed right past them. Rima looked down at her feet. She sucked in a deep breath.

"Why do you seem so down?" Rima asked.

"I-I'm not down! Where did you get that silly idea?" Nagihiko tried to cover up his sadness.

"Your eyes…they look so sad," Rima pointed out.

Now it was Nagihiko's turn to suck in a deep breath. He didn't want to break the fragile girl's heart. But he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye either. Then again, goodbye would just be too sad. Goodbye wouldn't be the right word to use anyways.

"What did you have to tell me?" Rima asked.

"It's nothing. I…have to go," Nagihiko said, quickly disappearing down the ladder from the roof of the school.

When Nagihiko got home, he got out a letter and began writing words down on it. It was his promise to Rima. He would say goodbye. But it would not be their last goodbye. Hopefully this letter would cheer Rima up a bit.

The next day, Nagihiko hurried to school. Rima was at her locker, grabbing her books. This was the perfect time to tell her. He tapped Rima on the shoulder. Rima swiftly turned around to face Nagihiko.

"About yesterday, there is something I must tell you. But you must promise me you won't cry," Nagihiko said softly.

"Okay. Spill it," Rima said.

"I have to leave for Europe," Nagihiko breathed.

The life from Rima's eyes began to disappear. Nagihiko quickly shoved the letter in Rima's hands. "Please read it. Hopefully it will help you get over my departure," Nagihiko said before running off again down the hall.

Rima crumbled the piece of paper up in her hands. She didn't dare want to read it. She was too scared of what it would say. Instead, she shoved it in her locker and quickly left for class.

Betrayal was how she felt.

---

Nagihiko waited at the airport for his flight to be called. He hoped Rima had gotten the letter and read it. If she didn't, then there was no hope left.

While Nagihiko was about to leave for Europe, Rima sat in her room, crying. Tears stained her face. She couldn't let Nagihiko leave. No. Not yet. Not without a real goodbye! With that said Rima got up and hurried out into the freezing air. She ran towards the nearest bus stop. She paid the bus driver and waited for her stop.

Once again, she made her way into the cold air and hurried into the airport. She made her way around the people and finally found Nagihiko sitting down in a chair, waiting for his flight number to be called.

"Nagihiko, please don't leave me!" Rima cried.

_Sukoshi rusu ni suru wa ne_

_Nakanaide_

_Yubikiri shiyou kitto aeru wa__._

Nagihiko turned to see Rima's ivory tear-stained face. A smile spread across his face. "Rima…"

"Don't go," Rima whispered.

"I have to. Don't worry. I'll be gone for a bit, so don't cry, Rima," Nagihiko whispered softly. He wiped to tears away from Rima's face with a slender finger.

"No…" Rima sobbed. "How will I know you'll come back for me?"

"Let's make a pinky promise, okay, Rima? A promise that we will definitely meet again someday," Nagihiko said, holding Rima close to him.

Rima nodded and smiled a soft smile. They intertwined their pinky fingers and promised that one day, they would meet again.

_Hitotsu futatsu hanabira wa_

_Horori chiri yuku no ni_

_Hanare gataki omoide wo_

_Hitori nagameteita_

_Deai wakare mata deai_

_Hito mo meguru keredo_

_Kimi to sugosu kono toki wa_

_Daiji na takaramono_

_Zutto wasurenai wa_

Nagihiko boarded onto the plane and took a seat on the plane. It was so hard to leave Rima alone like that. He was scared that the promise would be broken. But he never wanted to forget that important time they had spent together. Never would he want to forget it. He remembered all the wonderful times he spent with Rima. Even though that people meet and depart and then meet again in a sort of cycle, every moment he spent with Rima, he never wished to forget it.

Rima stared out the window as she watched Nagihiko's plane fly off into the sky. She finally got to know Nagihiko a whole lot more. When she first met him, she fell in love. Now they had to depart. If only they could meet again. Every moment spent with him felt like heaven.

"I don't want to ever forget," Rima whispered softly.

_Itsu no mani otona ni naru_

_Kimi mo boku mo kawatteku_

_Ima ijou shiritaku naru_

_Are mo kore mo suki ni naru_

The years had passed by slowly. They had grown older.

Nagihiko wished to understand many new things. While he was at Europe, his dance skills began to improve. He wanted to learn the new dances taught. There were so many dances out in the world that he never even known existed. Soon he became to love this, that, and everything else out there in the world.

Rima on the other hand, lived a same old life she used to. She did learn to make new friends. She also learned to love other things that just gag manga. She had become older. She began to understood the way of life.

_Zutto sono mama de ite_

_Negau kedo_

_Boku wa boku wo sagashi_

_Hajimeru_

As Nagihiko was in Europe, he started to search for who he really was. As he learned all of these new dances, he started to doubt his dancing. He never knew if he could really comprehend all of this. Soon, a new egg had formed. A new dream had formed. Confusion overwhelmed him. For a long time now, he had a wish. And that was to be like any other regular boy. But he wasn't so sure. Soon he started searching for his true self.

_Sukina mono ikutsu datte_

_Atte mo kamawanai_

_Sunao ni kanjiru kokoro_

_Taisestu ni shitai yo_

_Donna boku mo boku datte_

_Mune wo hareru you ni_

_Itsuka kitto mitsukeru sa_

_Yurugi naki omoi wo_

Nagihiko liked so many things. Because of that, it didn't matter what his aspirations were. In his heart, he only had experienced obedience. But he wanted to feel important. Lately he began to feel useless and unimportant. What could he do to feel the importance rise up in him again? To sense that pride, he needed to know which him was him. But he knew deep in his heart, he would find his unshakable desire one day.

One day.

_Hitotsu hitotsu hanabira wa_

_Chigau katachi dakedo_

_Minna atsumete tsunagereba_

_Hitotsu no yume ni naru_

Each flower petal represented something different to Nagihiko. They began to change appearances and it started to confuse him. But to gather all of them, he could form one big dream. His desire; his would-be-self…

_Itsu no toki mo kawaranai_

_Hana utsukushisa yo_

_Furikaereba furusato wa_

_Yasashiku kaotteru_

_Itsumo matte iru yo_

_Koko de mata aou ne_

Even at this very moment, the beautiful flowers were unchanging. Nagihiko turned around. He could still smell the affectionate fragrance of his hometown. A smile formed on Nagihiko's lips. He was returning.

.

.

.

As the seconds passed, he was back home.

"I'll be waiting, Rima, so let's meet here again," he whispered into the moonlit sky.

---

Rima wondered when Nagihiko would come back. One day at school, Rima opened up her locker and noticed a small crumpled up piece of paper float out of her locker. She bent down and picked it up. She unfolded the paper and read the title.

"Hana…Tegami…" Rima whispered. She read the rest of the letter to realize it was a song; a song that Nagihiko had written for Rima. Rima smiled softly. She could feel his presence. She swiftly turned around. Her smile brightened.

She ran into his arms, crying. It was so long since they had met. Never did she want to be separated from him again ever.

"Nagihiko, I love you…"

"I love you too, Rima…"

**~The End~**

**A/N: Aaaaw! How cute! To me at least. And the promise was the song: Hana Tegami. So yuuuuup. This idea...came to me because I really thought this would be a good Rimahiko fic. But I had to change the summary when I found out the meaning of this song. So yeah. And I did like how I ended it. I know, it was strangely sudden, but it's a OneShot! If any of you want me to remake this OneShot into a longer story, let me know in your reviews, and I'll do that after I finish Crystal Hearts and Livin' An American Life (which will not update in looooonng times due to me disliking the story xP) Anyways, PUH-LEASE review if you read this! Even if you don't have a FanFic account, REVIEW! I want to know if this story wants to be made longer. Because I will do that and I bet I will get good ideas out of it too! So PUH-LEASE review? Pweeez? ;~;  
**


End file.
